User talk:Shy Guys Suck
Unblock Sorry for Vandalizing honestly I am sorry. Shy Guys Suck 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone please unblock me I won't vandalize again. Shy Guys Suck 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I can't contact them I can only edit my talk page Shy Guys Suck 15:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone please unblock me. Please! Shy Guys Suck 15:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I am bored. Shy Guys Suck 15:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No you tell them. I am too scared to. Shy Guys Suck 18:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I do hate Shy Guys, but I won't vandalize again. Shy Guys Suck 18:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shy Guys Suck 19:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I should have stated this a long time ago. Shy Guys Suck 18:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) WAITING................ Shy Guys Suck 18:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Marth Shy Guys Suck 19:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please unblock and don't let Phil.e. block me again if he does protect me from blocks, Count Caterpie. Shy Guys Suck 20:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please also restore my userpage. I also though of this so I am editing because it came to my mind. Shy Guys Suck 20:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just unblocked you. However, if you vandalize again, you will be blocked again. :Just remember, Shy Guys are friends, not food foes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Placeholder articles Stop creating placeholder articles with nothing but the stub template. They are useful for absolutely nothing. A red link is always better than a placeholder article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) But I don't know anything about these articles. Shy Guys Suck 15:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Then don't make them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, but I am trying to help out. Shy Guys Suck 15:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well then create articles on things you do know about. A red link tells somebody that an article doesn't exist and that they should create the page. A placeholder causes them to think that there was already an article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::"PAGENAME is some video game" isn't much better. Create articles on the games you have. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::One last thing. Please substitute the PAGENAME template. You can do this by typing . It will cause the page's name to appear in the edit window. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do realize that you welcomed a vandal that I just blocked for three fortnights. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i didn't realize Shy Guys Suck 15:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Shy Guys are my friend too. How could they be enemies to you? Article creation Stub-only articles Whoa, an uber rise of edits! To me your articles seem familiar and plagiarised from Wii Wiki. If it is from MarioWiki (super Mario wiki) I apologize. Smashbro8 17:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Smashbro8 :@CC: Look up. :@Smashbro8: What are you talking about? LINK The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :@MG: I know, but I he continued to do it, so I restated it. :@Smashbro8: Firstly, not everything is plagiarized from you, calm down. Secondly, Shy Guy Sucks doesn't even right articles.. he just creates stubs. :- Count Caterpie 21:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other's user pages Super Mario`s First World Could you please Please stop with the one sentence articles. Try to add at least a paragraph. Also, remember to categorize pages by clicking Add Category at the bottom of the page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, make sure you add headers when you leave messages on people's talkpages and always leave your name - Count Caterpie 01:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Let`s thank ShyGuysSuck! I`ll vote you! Too late Shy Guy Sucks Yo Shy Guy Sucks....You should give me reasones on nominating and not nominating for you.----DiscoDuck The Original 04:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I Can`t Believe it!D:< D:< STOP NAGGING ME! You probably don't even know what admin rights do. God... you're becoming worse than Launchballer. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats to Launchballer, you are now a standard for annoying people! - Count Caterpie 03:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh NOOOOO!! :Well, when you annoy the heck out of the admins and expect to get something... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::SGS, just stop nagging and edit for a while longer and you might get them. If you nag, you will never, ever get the rights. Super duh... '' '' 01:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC)